I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!
by bobblehead.me
Summary: "Battle me!" Mijumaru puffed up his chest, clanking his shell with his hand a couple of times, challenging Tsutarja. A lazy eye opened to inspect the over confident Pokémon. "No." now changed to two shot, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, thank you for taking ever so slight interest in my story! I previously haven't had much success with Pokemon fanfics, so if you were to be ever so kind, you would make a stupid little girl extremely happy with just a review :) other than that, enjoy!**

**Oh btw, I'm using jap names, because I absolutely abhor the eng names. So bear with me if you don't like them okay? :) **

"Battle me!" Mijumaru puffed up his chest, clanking his shell with his hand a couple of times, challenging the sunbaking Tsutarja. She lay on a large flat rock, sunlight filtering in through the dense leaves of the trees in the forest.

A lazy eye opened to inspect the over confident Pokémon. "No."

"Why? Why do you never battle me! Geez, I train and train just to battle you, just once! Battle me!"

"You train and train _just_ to battle me?" She turned her head to face him, clearly skeptical by his claim. "That's sounds a bit…"

"Ok, Ok, that's not the point. Just tell me why!"

Tsutarja sat up from her rock, a sly smile forming at the edge of her mouth.

"Why?" she extended a vine to tickle the chin of Mijumaru. "Because you'll lose. That's why." Managing to stun him for a few seconds, her other vine appeared, latching onto an overhanging branch as she made her escape, casually swinging from one tree to another, her giggles echoing through the forest.

"Bye-bye!" She laughed over her shoulder, snapping Mijumaru out of his daze.

He growled, angrily kicking the rock she had been lying on.

* * *

"Wahaha, what's this? A Mijumaru! Oy! Battle me!" A teenage boy adjusted his sunglasses as he reached for a ball. "I could test my new Pokemon as well!"

Mijumaru looked up from the berry it was munching, immediately perking up at the word 'battle'. He discarded the berry, wiping his mouth with his stub of an arm/hand and shouted his name in acceptance. Placing his hand on the shell on his front, he awaited with unnecessary excitement to what Pokemon he would battle.

"Cool, let's try you out!" The trainer grinned, throwing a Great Ball into the air. A small looking grass type from the white stream of light formed, announcing its name before the battle.

"Tsutarrr –

Mijumaru's lower jaw plummeted to the ground when he saw the Pokemon."T-t-t-tsutar-j-ja?"

"Oh, it's you." She said emotionlessly.

"Y-y-you got captured?" he stuttered, still unable to return his jaw to its usual position.

"Mm. The forest was kind of dull anyway. You should be happy. I guess I'll accept your challenge of a battle."

"R-really?" His eyes sparkled as he ran towards Tsutarja, arms wide open for a bear hug.

"Well, I _have_ to don't I? It's not like I want to…" She curled her vines around Mijumaru's waist as he advanced too close for her liking, taking him further back before setting him down.

"Huh? Tsutarja, you know this Pokemon?" She looked up at her trainer with a bored look, shaking her head before fixing her gaze back at Mijumaru.

Mijumaru gaped in utter surprise. "Mijuuuu, mijumaru, mijumaruuuuuuuu!" He wailed as he flapped his arms wildly, shaking his head, doing something or rather to tell him that she was wrong. Tears unexpectedly sprang from his eyes as he charged at Tsutarja, slapping her face relentlessly. She jumped back, narrowing her eyes slightly as she distanced herself from the currently unstable Pokemon.

"You call that a slap? That's not a slap…" She laughed dryly. Her vine, living up to its attack name, was lashed out at blinding speeds to whip him on the cheek. Not even a chance to look at her dumbfounded-ly (because apparently, dumbfoundedly isn't a word), he was sent spinning at such high speeds that he became a living top. "…_that's_ a slap." She finished.

"Mii… Mii…" Thud. Mijumaru is unable to battle! Tsutarja wins!

"Huh? Fainted already?" the trainer mused.

"Miju Mijumaru!" He shouted, springing back up and launching into a surprise attack. He charged at Tsutarja, ripping the shell from his chest as it glowed blue, leaving a trail of energy as he struck her with it. She rolled and tumbled, but quickly getting up to inspect the small cut on her cheek.

"Hmm, ruining a girl's face. That's not very nice is it now?" She smirked as her trainer ordered her to use Vine Whip. The vines appeared once again as they snaked towards the Water type, repeatedly striking him in the face, sending him skidding back until he backed into a tree.

"Tie him with your vines and prepare Solar Beam!"

The vines curled around Mijumaru and the trunk of tree, securing him with no means of escape. He feebly struggled against the tight grip, straining as Tsutarja started collecting sunlight to form it into a ball of energy in front of her mouth, growing larger by the second. Mijumaru became still as he suddenly grinned at Tsutarja, a blue ball forming in front of his own mouth as he quickly released the attack, sending jagged lines streaming towards Tsutarja. She cried out in pain as it hit her on the full, freeing Mijumaru from his suffocating bind.

"Tch. Ice beam huh? Alright, then why don't we use a fancy move? Tsutarja, Attract!"

She stood up, taking two steps back as she seemingly twirled in the air, sending out pink love hearts to surround Mijumaru. He looked at them wonderingly as they were absorbed into his body. Yet nothing happened. He looked up at Tsutarja with a questioning look.

"Huh, it... didn't work? God dammit, why didn't Attract work! That Mijumaru is a guy, right? Right?"

Mijumaru beamed before planning out his next attack. He began to run around and around Tsutarja, gaining speed as he became a blue blur circulating around Tsutarja.

"Tsu – tar – ja?" She slurred as she became increasingly dizzy while trying to follow Mijumaru's path. Mijumaru shot a Water Gun at her while still running, continuously dowsing her in a painful stream of water. He had gotten an advantage over her, slowly but surely chipping away at her health with his attack. She was now helplessly dizzy as her trainer racked his brain for something she could do to get out of it.

"Ah! Um! Tsutarja! H-Hang in there!" He called out, sighing at his lame comment to keep Tsutarja from fainting.

"No, ah wait! Tsutarja, try to jump out of there or use, ah um, use Vine Whip to propel yourself off the ground!"

The vines once again appeared as she whipped them onto the ground, pushing her body into the air, successfully freeing herself from a possible defeat.

"Charge up Solar Beam!" She snapped out of her confused daze, and was still in midair as she collected sunlight quicker than before. In an instant, the beam was ready and rocketed down to Mijumaru who had stopped due to his own dizziness. It hit him straight on, causing an explosion as she landed gracefully back down.

"Awesome! Gooo Pokeball!" the normal red and white Pokeball flew from the Trainer's hand as it lightly hit Mijumaru on the head, turning him into a stream of red. One, two, three. Caught.

* * *

After acquainting with their Trainer's other Pokemon, they settled around a campfire in the warm summer night, enjoying a meal of brown ordinary Pokemon pellets. Small talk began to arise with the others, as Mijumaru and Tsutarja began their own little conversation.

'Mmm I'm curious." Tsutarja started while munching on Pokemon food.

"Hm?" Mijumaru looked at her questioningly.

"Why didn't Attract work on you?"

"Ah? Haha.. haha.. I think that's because…" Mijumaru trailed off as he looked back down at his half eaten pellet of food.

"That's because…?"

"Ah.. um.. that's because…" his voice dropped lower as he avoided eye contact. "That's because I'm already in love with you." Tsutarja coincidently started choking dangerously.

"Ah, are you alright? Well, that's why I always wanted to battle you. I wanted to show you how strong I became, but you kept rejecting me…"

"Jahh, that was obvious enough."

"Ehhh, you _knew_?"

"Everyone knew." She smiled satisfactorily at him. She drew out her vine again to lightly caress the underside of his chin. "And everyone knows your chin is your weak point" She giggled delightfully at the faint blush painted across his cheeks.

"Oh, by the way," Tsutarja continued, "even if we ever get to battle again, you'll lose. And I have concrete evidence to prove that. Wanna hear?"

He huffed, stuffing a pellet into his mouth as he chewed roughly at it. "Why's that?" He pretended he couldn't care less, raising his head in the air as he turned away slightly away from her.

"Because dear Mijumaru, _you_ were caught with a normal red and white Pokeball. _I,_ however, was caught with a Great Ball."

His mouth opened to protest, his hand even pointing up in a persuasive manner. He frowned, directing his accusing hand at her before dropping it.

"Hmph." Was all he managed.

**Voila. Did you like it? Kinda cheesy wasn't it? hahahah ..anyway please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspiration just came to me. *click* just like that. Out of nowhere. So now this story's a two-shot! Woo! And I decided to give the trainer a jap name, because well the Pokémon names will retain the jap ones as well. **

"Mijumaru, Tsutarja, come out!" The trainer, Kyousuke, threw the Pokeball and the Greatball out into the air.

"Miju, Miju!" The otter Pokémon grinned happily, waving its stubby arms at his new trainer. Tsutarja only crossed her arms, seemingly ready for commands. They looked around; they seemed to be in a little town, with only a few people hurrying about their daily business. They heard squeals behind them and they found it to be a fenced off area with little Pokémon running about. After assessing their current surroundings, they looked back at their master.

"Okay, guys!" Kyousuke began cheerily, "you two will be put into the Day Care Centre for the time being. Don't worry; I'll come pick you up soon." He picked both up and tucked each one under his arms as he entered the cozy home with a simple board saying 'Pokémon Day Care Centre'.

"Welcome!" the old lady at the counter smiled. It smelt musty and homey, and a man casually drank a cup of coffee on one of the small tables on the left of the door.

"Me daughter wants to pat them Pokemon" he explained to Kyousuke. He nodded uncertainly as he hurried forward to the woman.

"Would you like us to take care of your Pokémon for you?" she beamed up at him, showing off her lovely false teeth.

"Ah, yeah, thanks. I'd like to drop off Mijumaru and Tsutarja." He replied, gently setting the two on the table.

"Certainly! Leave them with us; we'll take care of them!" She picked the two up and cuddled them close to her chest, heading out the back door to the large garden where the other Pokémon were.

"B-bye! Be good Pokemon!" He called after them.

Kyousuke headed outside, passing an old man, presumably the old lady's husband, and another young female trainer conversing just outside the fence.

"Ah, young trainer! We were looking after your Pokémon, and boy were we surprised! Your Pokemon was carrying an egg, and we have no idea how it got there! You would like it wouldn't you?" He smiled, producing an egg from seemingly nowhere.

The girl squealed in delight as she excitedly nodded, receiving the egg from the man.

"Thank you, sir. Pokémon eggs sure are a mystery!" She laughed happily as she skipped down the road towards the next town.

"Ah innocent, gullible young people these days…" the man chuckled, watching her in the distance before he shuffled his way back inside the centre.

Kyousuke looked on, a little confused at the man's statement before shrugging it off and heading off to do his own things.

* * *

The two Pokemon stood awkwardly as they looked at the deceivingly large garden. A small river ran through the edge of the garden with the occasional flip and aerial show of the water types. Large forest trees acted as a canopy of shade for the Pokémon and a resting spot for the flying types. Natural rocks and fallen logs made for perfect playing equipment and there was even a rocky outcrop for the more 'colder' and unsociable Pokemon. In the middle was a large grassy oval with many baby Pokemon frolicking between the flowers. Most of the older Pokemon lay in the shade, sharing small talk between them. Just behind the trees, a larger plain of field was visible, probably for those who wanted to train.

Mijumaru turned to Tsutarja, "I'm gonna go to the clearing behind to train more seeing as Master isn't here." he waddled towards the end of the river, splashing in and torpedoing towards the entrance of the trees, leaving Tsutarja to find something else to entertain her.  
She strolled to a large moss covered rock, sighing in content as the coolness came in contact with her skin. The breeze, along with the glorious sun was enough to make her lose herself in her surroundings. She closed her eyes as her mind started to wander off and slowly block out the childish noises in the background.

Only minutes later, the warming sun was blocked by a large shadow. She opened one eye, rather annoyed at what had disrupted her.

"Good day, Miss Tsutarja." Her other eye opened to focus on a plump snickering Chaoboo and what seemed to be two Pokabu minions.

"The name's Pork." He continued, "dunno why my Master named me that. Asked him once before, but all he did was smile slightly at me and say that pork and pigs were very closely related. No idea what that means though." Pork huffed.

"So, what do you want with me?" She sat up straighter to get a proper look at them. The chubby thing had raised both arms to show off his ultimate power and was grinning rather creepily, revealing slightly chipped tusks.

"A straight-to-the-point girl. I like that." He bent down to inspect her closer. She growled slightly as her patience grew shorter.  
"Pork-sama wants you to be his lawfully wedded Pokemon partner." One of the Pokabu spoke up. The other snorted our embers in agreement as she could only look in slight disgust at his actual intent.

"How 'bout no?" Vines came up and floated in the air to prepare her for any surprise attacks. This Pork pig didn't look like it'd take no for an answer.

"YOU DARE DEFY PORK-SAMA?" The other Pokabu eye's immediately widened an impossible size as if he had just witnessed her slice a rock in half with just her vine.

A plump arm was raised to stop the smaller pig from attacking.

"Is that your final answer?" He smiled sinisterly down at her only raising her annoyance level higher.

"Yes."

"Very well, I will give you two options; accept my proposal or fight me"

"I'd … rather fight you" She sighed.

"Alright, fighting it is! Being a fire type, I will certainly crush you!" He taunted, as she tensed up at his words, crouching a little lower for any quick dodges she may make.

"As the gentleman – or gentlePokemon I should say," He grinned sarcastically at her, "I SHALL GO FIRST!" Immediately the pig Pokemon launched himself into the air, and covered himself in a red ball of fire. He did a somersault in the air, his eyes ablaze as he stared her down from above with a hideously murderous smile on his face. She yelped in surprise at the surprising speed he was plummeting, scrambling out of the way only for her tail to be caught in the ball of flames. She gasped out as the pain swept through her small body but quickly recovered to stare him down. He, in turn, glared at her as they stood off against each other without moving. She was the one to break it, however, not as Pork had expected.

"Tsu.. tarrrrja!" She cried, winking at him and blinked flowing love hearts in his direction. He looked at the seemingly harmless things in bewilderment as they surrounded his body, entering him.

"It's Attract, it's Attract!" The Pokabu called out uselessly. Too late for their master, who had clasped his claws together and pounded towards the disgusted grass type. Her vines immediately snaked out, whipping him again and again, although inching his health lower, it didn't seem to faze him one bit. Although not attacking her for the time being, he threw his arms up into the air, as two white orbs formed at the ends of his arms, shooting upwards to combine as one and caused the sunlight to turn brighter.

She cocked her head slightly in surprise but took a few steps back, taking advantage of the moment to collect sunlight above her head to rapidly fire at the Chaoboo. It spiraled towards him, hitting bulls-eye as he went up in a cloud of grey smoke and dust, a result of the impact. Result? Good and bad. Good because she managed to cause some damage but bad because he had snapped out of his love daze and was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Chaaao - ," He stomped on the ground, creating a dust cloud that surrounded him. "Booooo!" Fire cloaked him as he charged at her in blinded fury. Her vines shot up and curled around a stable tree branch, narrowly missing his attack. This didn't exactly help as he fired a well-aimed flamethrower at her feet, knocking her out of the tree and causing some major damage to her health. She cried out in surprise and pain as she free fell down to the ground. She got up shakily as she cringed at the sight of Pork leaping up into the air to cover himself in a ball of fire again. If that hit her, she'd probably be on the verge of fainting and one more attack would finish her off. Determination coursed through her body, combining with adrenaline as she dodged out of the way, dust rising up from the impact of his fall to cover them both.

_Vines, vines. Get your vines out. Attack! _She thought desperately as they snaked out and became frantic whips in the air, clearing out the obstructive clouds and occasionally hitting something solid. However, she wasn't the only one aiming wild attacks as choked Flamethrowers came her way. One managed to hit her on the full, sending her skidding back and her vines recoiling. The dust was very much well cleared by now revealing Tsutarja, panting heavily and Chaoboo who seemed to get the better ends of things, with only a few minor scratches on his blubber. She got up, only to shriek as new pain surged through her body. She lifted her arm to see it had reddened slightly. _Burnt. _She snarled under her breath.  
He laughed haughtily at her, taunting her.

She clicked her tongue in irritation, but refused to give up as she once again collected sunlight to fire the huge beam at him. It was a sure shot aim, and a well-deserved one at that. He staggered back slightly, raising his arms again to jump up and stomp on the ground, his body cloaking once more in the flame as he raced towards her. Her vines automatically appeared again, reaching up once more to find protection.

"CHAOBOOO!" he cried through his attack. Without warning her vines ceased to move as she snapped her head up to see the Pokabu minions balancing on top of a tree branch, both had her vines in their mouth. That moment of distraction was enough for the sneaky pigs. It was a direct hit, causing her not to skid, but to fly back and roughly hit her back against a tree trunk.

"tarrr!" She cried out.

"Chaoboo…" He took slow deliberate steps towards her as she realized her vines were once again claimed in the mouth as they ran in circles around the tree trunk, securing her with her own vines. _Huh.. I did this to Mijumaru, didn't I? _She gritted her teeth as she feebly struggled against her own hold. Chaoboo had now made his way over, towering over her and chucked wickedly.

"This is it, my filthy friend" He smirked. "Sorry if your pretty face got dirty." He extended a claw to lift her chin to inspect her, meeting a piercing glare. She still struggled, the shade of the tree made it impossible for her to fire an immediate attack of a Solar Beam. He stepped back, loving the control he had over her. Taking his time, he readied his last attack, stomping on the ground, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed to cause an even larger dust cloud surrounding him. The wait was agonizing for Tsutarja as she hissed at him, the lasting effects of burn really dragging her down. Fire then coated his body as he ran full speed towards her. She closed her eyes, turning her head to the side as she waited for the inevitable impact.

But there was none. An explosion all right, a loud grunt and a smack of a body hitting the ground awkwardly, but no pain, and no burning sensation that should have erupted in her body. Only… water. Water droplets splashed across her face. Hold on, Chaoboo was a fire type, so were the Pokabu minions still securely holding onto her vines. She slowly opened her eye to see, well Chaoboo. Except he looked furious. Enraged at something she had missed. Her quick eyes scanned around to see Mijumaru holding his shell defensively in front of him. Wait, Mijumaru?

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him. He turned back slightly to wink her, "saving you of course."

The Chaoboo snorted out red hot embers as he attacked the intruder with a Flamethrower. Mijumaru countered with a Water Gun, managing to divert Pork's attention to somewhere without Tsutarja being in line of the pig's attacks.

Tsutarja turned to the Pokabu who were watching intently and quickly fired love hearts at them. _Damn, why didn't I think of that before? _Seeing she had their full attention, she ordered them to release her, which they did almost too willingly.

The two guys were going at each other, collision after collision. She watched on helplessly, sinking into the grooves of the tree to massage her wounds. Pork's power had increased, probably due to his ability, and was now an even match for Mijumaru. She saw him grunt, skidding a few steps back to be suddenly enveloped in bright light. Her eyes widened in curiosity as too did Pork's. Mijumaru stature increased slowly, his stubby arms elongating, his legs following suit. The light vanished in a shimmer of sparkles.

"Futachimaru." He grinned. Tsutarja gasped. Pork scowled. The Pokabu idolized… Tsutarja.

Newly evolved Futachimaru wasted no time in continuing where they had left off. In a clean motion he had detached both his shells and was racing towards the Chaoboo. Two sharp slices to the chest and Chaoboo was down. In an instant, the Pokabu also snapped out of their gazes to rush to Pork's side.

Victory for Tsutarja and Futachimaru. She weakly stumbled over to him, only to be caught in his surprisingly strong grip.

"Relax." He breathed, leaning slightly to peck her on the cheek. _Where did all this unnecessary confidence come from? _She thought wearily as her head drooped against his chest, falling into shallow sleep, the last burn draining her energy completely.

**Do you suffer from Icannotpossiblyreview Syndrome? Do you want to break away from your terrible condition to make you and the people around you happier? Well, with new innovative technology, now you can! Simply follow these three steps, and you will suffer from Icannotpossiblyreview Syndrome no more! **

**Step 1: Click that button below! Step 2: Type out your deepest thoughts (review). Step 3: Click Submit.  
and if you complete these 3 simple steps, you will be freed of Icannotpossiblyreview Syndrome! So what are you waiting for? Click that button now! **


End file.
